1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral apparatus positioning structure and more particularly, to the positioning arrangement of a standard 5¼″ peripheral apparatus, for example, a disk drive, CD/VCD/DVD/player, Combo drive, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A regular computer is generally equipped with a standard 5¼″ disk drive and/or disk player. Conventionally, a standard 5¼″ peripheral apparatus is fastened to the computer case with screws, i.e., the standard 5¼″ peripheral apparatus is fixedly fastened to a rack with screws and then the rack is mounted inside the computer case.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a 5¼″ computer peripheral apparatus according to the prior art. As illustrated, this 5¼″ computer peripheral apparatus is a CD-Rom player 9, which comprises two sliding rails 91 symmetrically provided at two opposite lateral sides for coupling to two sliding tracks in a bracket (not shown) of the computer (not shown), and two retaining devices 92 respectively provided at the sliding rails 91 for locking the CD-Rom player 9 to the bracket after insertion of the CD-Rom player 9 into the inside of the sliding tracks of the bracket of the computer.
This computer peripheral apparatus positioning structure still has drawbacks. Because the processing and mounting procedures of the sliding rails 91 are complicated, the fabrication of the computer peripheral apparatus positioning structure requires much labor and manufacturing time, thereby resulting in a high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disk drive/player positioning structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.